


Confronted By a Bear

by ferryboatpeak



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fashion & Couture, Gen, harry styles is confronted by a bear, snow white AU i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferryboatpeak/pseuds/ferryboatpeak
Summary: In which a fashionably dressed Harry Styles finds himself confronted by a bear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> “If Harry Styles ever finds himself in a knife fight, or confronted by a bear, or challenged to a foot race, or even asked to just sit down, he’s basically screwed. These are not clothes for moving around in.” — Frank Kobola
> 
> I was also thinking about a bear clawing up Harry’s tapestry suit while Louis easily fled in his Sambas and trackie bottoms, but I ended up with this instead…

Harry Styles ambles through the forest, leaves crunching softly under the heels of his pointed boots. A red maple leaf is stuck bright against the glossy black leather over his toes. The autumn breeze stirs the ruffles of his gauzy blouse, cool on his skin through the deep open placket.

He hears a soft rustling in the underbrush ahead of him. Harry pauses, waits. A leggy bear cub pokes its snout from behind a tree stump at the edge of the path. The cub spots Harry and freezes, ears cocked forward and eyes locked on his. After a moment of consideration, it props its front paws up on the stump and tilts it head to the side, inspecting Harry.

Harry tilts his head to the side in an echo of the cub’s expression. “Well, look at you,” he says fondly, his voice low and soothing. The cub blinks.

Harry hitches up his narrow trousers as best he can and crouches to the ground. The fabric gives easily, no impediment to getting down to the cub’s level. Harry extends his hand, palm down, fingers relaxed. “Come on, little fellow,” he croons encouragingly.

The cub approaches. Harry can see its eyes moving back and forth, and realizes it’s tracking the swing of his necklace. He slides the cross pendant behind his neck before the cub reaches him.

The cub sniffles cautiously at Harry's fingers. When he doesn’t move, the cub gets bolder, nosing firmly against a heavy silver ring. It extends a small pink tongue to lick curiously at his black nail varnish. 

Harry moves his other hand to scratch the back of the cub’s neck. It closes its eyes happily and collapses on its back. The cub makes a sound somewhere between a hum and a sigh as Harry scratches its belly.

Entranced by the cub, Harry doesn’t notice its mother crashing down the path until she growls. He looks up. The bear is braced, teeth showing, ready to charge.

Harry smiles broadly at her. “What a good mother you are,” His voice is a purr. The bear sinks back onto her hindquarters, tilting her head to the side just as the cub had done. She growls again, but now the sound is quizzical, not challenging.

The cub gets to its feet and trots back to its mother. It pauses to stare at her with a puzzled expression before winding itself between her front paws.

Harry slowly rises to his feet and keeps talking, just nonsense with a lot of L's and rich vowels. The bear’s eyes are trained on Harry’s mouth. Harry smiles at her, managing to pout his lips suggestively at the same time. The bear ducks her head and closes her eyes.

Harry approaches and cups one of her ears, scratches deep into her shaggy fur. “Who’s a good bear? Oh, you’re such a good bear, aren’t you, love?” The bear leans into his touch.

After a few minutes, Harry touches the bear gently on her muzzle and leans down to run his finger under the cub’s chin. “Lovely to meet the two of you,” he calls over his shoulder as he lopes off down the path. Two chipmunks scamper after him and a swallow swoops low to brush his face with the tip of a wing.


End file.
